NO todo es como ES
by Leo-chanfic
Summary: Resumen:Sasuke é Itachi Uchiha son transferidos a el colegio gakkai donde a diferencia de sus compañeros de la escuela parecen tener un amorío de hermanos, pero cuando Sasuke conoce a su muy diferente compañero...Cambia todo para el. Universo alterno.
1. Prologo

**NO todo es como... ES**

**Resumen:** Sasuke (de 16 años de edad) é Itachi Uchiha (de 18 años de edad) son transferidos a el colegio gakkai donde a diferencia de sus compañeros de la escuela parecen tener un amorío de hermanos, pero cuando Sasuke conoce a su muy diferente compañero... ¿será que nazca un amor entre ellos?

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños yo los he tomado _"prestados" _para una de mis ideas de un Fic.

**∞Prologo∞**

**Itachi POV**

Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, debo de verificar el departamento donde estaremos... Como es una casa que compartiremos con los tales Deidara (de 18 años) y su primo Naruto (de 16) no sé cómo lo tome Sasuke... ya está muy malhumorado por estar aquí como para que le diga que nos quedaremos con un par de chicos del instituto.

Intento que mi hermano este lo más cómodo posible ya que es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho... más de lo que podría admitir. Si, ya sé que es mi hermano menor y es malo que... por haci decirlo... tengamos sentimientos ocultos el uno por el otro que nunca debería mostrar, pero se ve tan lindo con el uniforme desarreglado.

Y podría verlo con ese mismo uniforme siempre que quisiera... Sasuke parecía un poco distraído en sus pensamientos... De nuevo, Se veía tan lindo con esa mirada... si este sería un buen año.

-Esto es el paraíso, ¿o no mi pequeño?- dije mientras Sasuke despertaba de su pequeño sueño.

-Yo no quiero verte rodeado de chicas- contesto a mi pregunta con frialdad y recelo.

-Tranquilo peque, tu eres mi gran cariño.- Le conteste muy alegre al ver sus pequeños celos...

Después de ir por nuestros horarios nos dirigimos a su salón, lo deje parado en la puerta fuera del salón. Ya me estaba marchado cuando me sorprendió que algo me tomara de la manga del brazo.

Al voltear vi los lindo y cristalinos ojos llorosos de mi pequeño Sasuke. Sé que él no deja que nadie vea sus sentimientos por encima de su orgullo, Note como sus labios temblaban intentando decir algo.

-No quiero... no quiero que te vayas.- su vos sonaba tan triste y desconsolada...

_Me dio tanta ternura que no pude hacer nada más que abrazarlo, _vi como sus labios temblaban, ¡_Rayos! como puedo ser tan masoquista_, lo tome de la barbilla para poder mirar sus hermosos ojos negros. En un impulso pose mis labios en los suyos me desespere un poco, como pude haber dejado que pasara... me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando sus brazos se posaron alrededor de mi cuello, pose mis brazos en su pequeña cintura que parecía de una mujer y lo acerque más a mí, sus suaves labios sobre los míos eran tan placenteros pero esto nunca más podría ser, tome su labio inferior con mis dientes si lastimarlo y lo mordí levemente. Cuando soltó un gemido supe que ya era suficiente.

Me separe de él y lo mire un poco enojado.

-Sasuke. Esto no puede ser... somos hermanos y esto no está bien.- mi voz se escucho más severa de lo que me hubiera gustado.

El solo asintió con una sonrisa en el rosto y se metió a su salón. Mientras yo me encaminaba al mío.

**Sasuke POV**

Desde mi llegada a este lugar no he sentido estar en el lugar correcto, El uniforme de pantalón gris humo, la camisa de manga larga blanca arremangada hasta los codos y un chaleco color azul marino que para mi gusto no me quedaba mal, pero a diferencia de mi hermano a mi no me gustaban esas miradas insinuantes de las chicas del instituto.

-Esto es el paraíso, ¿o no mi pequeño?- escuche le dulce vos de mi hermano que me sacaba de mis ajenos pensamientos mientras observaba el instituto y a las chicas que nos miraban muy sensualmente.

-Yo no quiero verte rodeado de chicas- conteste fríamente con una pisca de celos asomándose, no puedo dejar ver mis sentimientos... mi orgullo no lo permite.

-Tranquilo peque, tu eres mi gran cariño. -Solo pude sentir arder mis mejillas ruborizadas, para después oír la melodiosa vos de mi hermano _¡¿Cómo puede ser que encontraba la manera de hacer que me cohíba notablemente? _

Pasamos por la dirección a recoger nuestro horarios, notablemente mi hermano es mayor que yo por unos dos años, haci que no compartimos ninguna clase juntos...

-¿Te acompaño a clases?- Mi hermano me dijo no en forma de pregunta, que pareció más una orden.

Notablemente apareció mi tristeza al caminar por el pasillo. _Baje la mirada para dar con el piso, no puedo permitir que vea mi tristeza reflejada en mis ojos._

Inevitablemente llegamos a la puerta del salón, todavía no llegaba el profesor, y los pasillos ya estaban vacios.

Desesperadamente alce la mirada para ver a mi bello hermano a mi lado ya retirándose, como un impulso lo tome de la manga de su uniforme y lo jale a mí.

-No quiero... no quiero que te vayas.- con tristeza casi insinuando al llanto dije muy secamente.

_Itachi era un chico gentil, estudioso, malvado, ingenioso, estúpido, pero si lo conocías realmente bien tenía un corazon de oro._

Me abrazo con rapidez jalándome contra su fuerte pecho, cuando estaba a punto de soltar un sollozo me tomo de la barbilla alzándome levemente, apoyo sus dulces labios contra los míos con gran dulzura... mis brazos llegaron de alguna manera alrededor de su cuello y sentí como se posaban los suyos en mi cintura. Mordió mi labio inferior sin lastimarme dejando que saliera un pequeño gemido de mi boca.

Tal vez no debería estar haciendo esto... pero me gusta, ya sé que es mi hermano y ambos somos hombres... pero... ¡Se trata de Itachi!

Cuando se separo de mí, me miro con el seño fruncido.

- Sasuke. Esto no puede ser... somos hermanos y esto no está bien.- su vos sonó severa pero lo comprendía...

Asentí como idiota y me encamine a mi salón. Al entrar solté un gran suspiro y me encamine a una mesa.

Cuando entre todos voltearon a mirarme odiaba la sensación de ser mirado, algunas chicas movían las pestañas coquetamente entre ellas un par... una de cabello rosado y una frente muy grande, como decirlo... mmm... como una marquesina y ojos verdes aceituna y otra de cabello largo rubio de ojos amoratados. Mientras que los chicos compartían miradas de odio entre si y murmullos... típico.

Después de poder ignorar esas miradas me senté en una mesa pegada a la ventana en la parte de atrás, exhorto en mis pensamientos me desentendí con todo lo demás... Debo de olvidarme de todo lo que haya sido respecto a Itachi y a mí...

* * *

Perdon por que es muy poco pero no me a llegado mucho a inspirasion(: Sorry x)


	2. Sorpresas

**Sorpresas**

**Naruto POV**

Como siempre... Un gran día ¡ABURRIDO! Desperté como siempre y me dije a darme una rápida ducha. Me cambie rápidamente y me encamine hacia la escuela… Entre al salón dirigiéndome a la mesa que siempre usaba, pero el día de hoy había algo realmente extraño... había un muchacho pelinegro, sentado en mi asiento… ¡MI lugar!

Intente tomar aire y calmarme envés de armar una escena comenzando a gritarle al moreno, después de todo ya tengo 16 años de edad... le gritare luego.

Me senté en el asiento de al lado sin decirle nada al susodicho. Habitualmente me la pasaba viendo por la ventana hasta que nuestro titular llegara, pero el pelinegro ya me había ganado mi actividad, así que me puse a jugar con los lápices que estaban ya en la banca.

Escuchaba los lápices rodar por la mesa, en ese instante voltee a mirar al moreno por el rabillo del ojo, para mi sorpresa el estaba mirándome… Y…. sucedió lo inevitable, me tope con esos sombríos y a la vez dulces ojos negros. Di un respingo involuntario cayendo para atrás con mi silla, azotando en el piso y los lápices cayendo sobre mí ya adolorida cabeza. Cerré los ojos dolorosamente mientras me sobaba mi rubia cabeza, inmerso en mis pensamientos.

-Disculpa… ¿estás bien?- Una voz desconocida me despertó de aquello.- ¿puedes moverte?

Abrí la boca para responder pero mi voz no salió de la garganta, mis ojos parecían pegados a si mismos… Lo único que sentí fue el punzante dolor de la cabeza que recorría por todo mi cuerpo. Oía murmullos preocupados al rededor después de un rato escuche la vos del maestro…

Sentí dos brazos que sujetaban mi cintura y espalda delicadamente… mientras los míos rodeaban su cuello, inconscientemente pose mi cabeza en su pecho…Escuche cerrarse la puerta con un azote que hiso latir mi corazon aún mas que antes. Cuando sentí estar apoyado en algo abrí los ojos para mirar donde estaba.

-¿D... dónde estoy? -Intente que mi voz no se quebrara por el dolor de cabeza, pero esto fue en vano…

-Estas en la enfermería. -seguí la vos desconocida para toparme con ese par de ojos negros. Cuando estuve consciente de lo cerca que estábamos un pequeño rubor se escapo de mis mejillas.

-Lo siento, por estar tan cerca pero… no me soltaste el cuello Y… - Razone lentamente sus palabras y me percate de mis brazos en su cuello. Salte al suelo para alejarme de esos ojos y acomodar mis ideas.

Un punzante dolor en la cabeza hiso que me mareara rotundamente, mientras caía hacia enfrente, me golpee la cabeza con algo cálido. Pose mis manos para apoyarme sobre esa cálida superficie. Abrí los ojos para saber cual era ese objeto tan cálido. Al mirar donde estaban mis manos sentí que se me quemaban las mejillas…

Sentí su pecho descubierto en mis dedos por los botones desabrochados del uniforme. Mire hacia arriba donde estaba su cara levemente sonrojada.

-D… disculpa.- intente que mi vos no tartamudeara pero fue inevitable.-E…es que me mare… y…

- Si estas mareado, no te muevas.-Antes de que pudiera moverme rodo mi cintura con sus morenos brazos, baje la mirada al piso. _Lo cual no fue una buena idea…_ mi mirada se topo con su descubierto percho. Mis mejillas se tostaron, no podía verlo... pero sabía que estaba ROJO como un tomate.

Voltee a mirar hacia a su cara_ ¿Qué estará pensando?_ Me sumergí en esa mirada… ¡TAN! Frívola y a la ves endeble…

_P… pero es un… un hombre… ¡UN HOMBRE!_ Me acerque inconscientemente. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba más cerca de él intente separarme un poco.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Interrumpió mis pensamientos con una voz… un tanto... indiferente.

-N… Naruto – intente que mi vos no fuera muy endeble… pero ¿Qué podía hacer a esa corta distancia con un hombre?- Y ¿Tu?

-Sasuke.- Siempre se me olvidaban los nombres de las personas o amigos nuevos, muy irremediablemente... Pero siento que ese nombre... será fácil de recordar.

-Bueno ya que hicimos las formalidades... ¡SUELTAME DOBE!-_Como siempre mi instinto atolondrado y orgulloso me gano... _lo empuje hacia la pared, separándome de él.

Sus labios se curvaron haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado. -Tranquilo Teme ni que te quisiera besar, solo intentaba ser amable.- _¡¿Que, me llamo Teme ese... ESE... TEME?_

**Sasuke POV**

Ese backa quien se cree para empujarme si no tuviera muy buenos reflejos me hubiera golpeado, y para mi suerte ya me había perdido el almuerzo.

-Si ya te sientes tan bien regresare a clases.- Tal vez no debí ser tan frio, solo tal vez... La verdad... no me arrepiento, ese tipo me saca de mis casilla.

Le di la espalda al rubio y me encamine al salón de clases, no contaba con que hubiera TANTOS pasillos iguales... Todos blancos sin letreros y pisos de losas color caqui.

Después de 15 minutos de caminar sin rumbo, por esos enormes y desolados pasillos desidia admitir que no tenía ni la más MINIMA idea de donde estaba, solté un largo y profundo suspiro, me cruce de brazos y me grito a mi mismo- ¡Y ahora que Kuso hago! –Escuche una peculiares risitas detrás mío, tal vez sea nuevo y no conozco a nadie aquí pero si conozco esa estúpida voz... Era... Naruto.

Me voltee para mirar al susodicho.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de superioridad- Tenía el presentimiento de que te perderías.- Soltó otra de sus ruidosas risitas.

-Bueno, ¿Y...? – Arque una ceja señalando mi pregunta.

Soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa que me indico algo malo...- Etto... No conozco muy bien el instituto Y pues... No quiero admitirlo pero estamos perdidos...

Lo que me faltaba, mi primer día en la escuela y ya estoy peleado con mi hermano, perdido en el instituto y lo peor... atrapado con ese... Naruto. ¡¿Que hice para merecerme esto?

Di un gran suspiro y comencé a caminar ignorando a mi compañero Naruto. Claro que este no se quedo callado.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿No me dejaras solo aquí o sí?- _Sasuke… Ignóralo, será lo mejor._

Seguí caminando por los corredores desiertos. Claro Naruto siguió molestando, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlo. Después de mucho caminar llegue a lo que parecía un teatro y logre dejar a Naruto atrás. Entre admirando todo, era un estilo colonial de madera con detalles tallados con muy buena iluminación.

Subí al escenario vacío y comencé a jugar un poco, tome una capa y me la puse y una corona de utilería. – Ahora que soy el conquistador del mundo quiero nombrar que todo el que se quiera dirigir a mí se dirigirá como ¡Sasu el grande!- Escuche risas tras mío y solo podían ser de una persona. – ¿Naruto qué haces aquí?-

-Tal vez no te acuerdas pero los dos estamos perdidos aquí.- A decir verdad lo había olvidado. Naruto subió al escenario y decidí quitarme la corona. Naruto seguía riéndose de mí. Tal vez se le debió de haber hecho muy gracioso pisar la capa ya que perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre una caja llena de prendas y disfraces.

Si este es el juego que Naruto quiere jugar, juguemos. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo Naruto se acerco secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Me tendió la mano para que me parara pero yo tenía otra idea. Tome su mano y cuando él se preparo para sacarme de la caja jale fuertemente para que el también cayera.

No tenía pensado como caería ya que este cayó sobre mi cuerpo. Estábamos demasiado cerca, pero esto no me incomodaba. Intente quitarlo de encima pero cada vez que me movía me hundía más en la ropa. Con mis manos intente buscar una base solida en que apoyarme para pararme, en vez de eso toque algo que era todo lo contrario a eso. No estaba seguro de que era, rose mis manos en una superficie tibia y suave. Mire a Naruto que se movía un poco incomodo sobre mí. Observe su cara que estaba de un color rojo atomatado.

-Sasuke…- Escuche la vos de Naruto casi siendo un susurro. Apreté las manos a la superficie cálida que había encontrado.-Sasuke… No sigas…- Naruto me abrazo con fuerza un poco repentinamente dejándome ver qué era lo que estaba tocando. Todas mis dudas se habían ido, lo que estaba tocando eran sus muslos; Por alguna extraña razón mis manos no me respondían, estaba congelado en este incomodo momento.

**Naruto POV**

Estaba sobre Sasuke un poco incomodo después de ser jalado hacia un cesto de ropa. Intente parame pero la ropa hacia de pararse una tarea muy difícil, Sasuke intento tomar algo en que apoyarse pero en vez de eso sentí sus manos en mi trasero, Sus manos rosaban suavemente mi trasero, no podía soportar esto… -Sasuke… - Sentía mi vos ronca. –Sasuke, no sigas…- Abrase a Sasuke por el pecho fuertemente. Ya no podía mas esa sensación me estaba matando, Sentía que esa sensación me controlaba era un poco incomoda pero placentera. _¿Qué me está pasando? No puedo más. –_ Sasuke, pervertido suéltame...- Intente pararme poco a poco logre separarme del cuerpo de Sasuke hasta que sucedió lo inevitable...

* * *

Perdon si es muy poco, pero espero que les agrade(:


End file.
